Project Summary ? Bioinformatics Core The Bioinformatics Core, will conduct bioinformatics and statistical analyses of data generated by Projects and Cores to address research hypotheses defined in the project-specific proposals as well as perform integrative analyses in order to combine data from all experiments. The Core will provide central storage, data management, and information security for generated raw and processed high-throughput data within the PTDC. The Core will assist with preparation and writing of final reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and future research proposals. During the span of the Research Program, Bioinformatics Core will ensure a timely progress tracking of PDX trials and sharing of generated results between members of PTDC.